The Day the Music Died
by facadeforyou1212
Summary: This is a letter to Harry from Ron. It is a while after Hogwarts and it talks about Hermione's mysterious dissapearence. She goes to bed one night and is never seen again. Ron is heart broken. Please Read and Review! Better than it sounds! ONE SHOT!
1. The letter

Dear Harry,  
  
How have you been? How is Luna? How are the kids? I miss you, and Hogwarts ... and Hermione. We haven't talked in so long. You know, since, well, since Hermione left. Left. Odd isn't it? How we don't say what happened. I wonder if she is still alive. Does she think about us? Does she even remember us? I think of her every day, and night. God, I loved her so much. I still do.  
  
Do you remember the day she disappeared? I do. It is still as clear as if it were yesterday in my head. It was after dinner. We were in the library. Hermione said that she wanted to go to bed. We said goodnight, slightly worried. She looked tired, with dark bags under her eyes. The N.E.W.T.s were getting to her. She walked slowly out of sight. I remember bringing my hand to my pocket and fingering the small velvet case. I still have it. Anyway, the next morning, when Hermione wasn't in potions, we figured she was sick and went to see her in the Head's room. Malfoy was there. He looked bored and as smug as usual. He didn't say anything to us and vice versa. We walked on to Hermione's room and I knocked. No one answered. We walked in and no one was there.   
  
I said that that day was as clear as though it was yesterday. I guess I lied. The rest of the day now seems like a blur. I remember that we looked for Malfoy, asked him if he had seen Hermione. He said no. I remember going to the hospital wing and then to Dumbledore's office.   
  
Hermione was nowhere.   
  
The castle was searched. I remember that. And I remember crying. Wow, do I remember the crying. It seemed endless. I don't really know what happened after that. I remember that you were crying too. I know that you loved her too. But, I Loved her, Loved her. I was going to propose in two weeks. The night we graduated. Hermione never did.   
  
I remember that I felt like my whole life was taken away from me. Gone. No one ever found her. Dumbledore suspected that she was taken by death eaters. As a way to get to you. And it worked didn't it? I was devastated and so were you. I gave up on life, barely passing my N.E.W.T.s. The night we graduated, Dumbledore held a memorial for her. At the feast. Even Malfoy looked a tiny bit sad. Hermione had been so wonderful. So amazing. She was so smart and so likable, not even Malfoy could still completely hate her.   
  
Dumbledore asked us to say something. I don't remember what I said. I guess it was about how much I loved her and missed her. Hermione was still top witch of the year, just ahead of Malfoy.   
  
You had gone to be with Ginny, you and she were still going out then. She was almost as sad as we were. Almost. They had become very close friends as well over the years. Malfoy came up to me afterwards. After the ceremony that is. I was holding the ring, with fresh tears pouring down my face. He sat down next to me, not saying anything. I didn't notice him until he cleared his throat.   
  
"Um, Weasley, I just want you to know that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything that I have done to you guys, and most of all, I'm sorry about Hermione. I just want you to know, that whatever I may have done in the past, I am not my father, and I didn't have anything to do with Hermione disappearing." I didn't look at him, I wasn't sure if he was being sincere or not. I didn't particularly care.   
  
We went home the next day, a feeling of sadness settling over everyone. No one could get over her death.  
  
I have tried. I have tried to move on. But I can't. I can't forget my love for her. I miss her so much.  
  
I hope that you are well. I hope that life is treating you well. And I hope, that you and I see each other again. For Hermione's sake.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Ron 


	2. The Response

Dear Ron,

I recieved your letter quite a few days ago, and I didn't know how to respond. I have tried writing draft upon draft of this letter. When I got your letter, I didn't recognize the owl, and that shows just how long we haven't seen each other for.

Reading what you wrote re-opened the wounds that I have been struggling with to close. When Voldemort was killed only a few months after graduating, I asked him what he had done to our Hermione. He was dying, slowly, and I only had to say those two words to finish him off. But I didn't. I had to know what had happened to her. He turned his head back towards me, a grin on his disgusting face. His eyes were wide, red, evil. He slowly shook his head.

"Stupid boy."

I have never told anyone this. I would have gone to Professor Dumbledore, but, well, you know what happened to him. I couldn't talk to you, or anyone else, because I knew I knew that that would re-open all of those gashes that had already been inflicted upon us over the years.

Looking back, you could say that I'm sorry I didn't tell anyone. Voldemort has long since died, and I don't know if this would have changed anything. If this would mean that he didn't take Hermione.

Luna is well, as are the children. Jamie, who is 4 now, saw me crying while reading your letter.

"Daddy," she asked, "what's the matter?"

I wiped the tears from my cheeks, and said to her, "Something that I hope you never, ever have to deal with."

To deal with the loss of one of your best friends, for your best friend to lose his sole mate. For the world to lose so many of the greatest wizards of all time.

Ron, I can't tell you to move on, because I know I haven't. If I had, I would have written this letter to you many years ago. I can't tell you to stop hoping that she will come back into our lives, because every night, I stay up hours after everyone has gone to sleep, looking out the window, hoping to see her walking down the street. And I can't tell you to stop missing her. 'Cause I miss her too.

Maybe we can see each other some time. I don't know. I miss you Ron. I miss you, and Hermione, and you and Hermione.

I know this letter doesn't say much, but I still miss her too. I think I always will. In fact, I hope I always will. I don't want to forget her. Like you said, when she left, The Music Died.

Love,

Harry


End file.
